We'll Be A Dream: A Diall One Shot
by CrazySpick95
Summary: This is a one shot for Demi Lovato and Niall Horan. Disclaimer is in the begining. I do not own these characters. This is pure imagination. I hope you enjoy and reviews if you want. Thank you.


**Name: We'll Be A Dream**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Niall Horan and Demi Lovato (Diall)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the One Direction characters or Demi Lovato. This is just a one shot of my imagination of their meeting. This is not real. These are both not mine, the story idea is only pure imagination. Please do not write bad reviwes or hurtful comments. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

"_Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big. We were so young then, we were too crazy, in love. When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on too. And we'll be a dream"_

* * *

The sweat was dripping down my face; I couldn't even breathe properly. But my adrenaline was keeping me on my toes. I mean I kind of had to since I'm on stage.

"NIALL! NIALL! I LOVE YOU" screamed the nearest girl to the right on my face.

Politely, I smiled and waved at her. So far so great, the concert was going great. The boys and I had the crowd going. As always, Louis and Harry kept jumping up and down like lunatics trying to get the crowd going crazy. I almost feared that they would fall off the stage but it's not like I can stop their foolishness. Zayn on my right, biting his lips as we finally finish our last song. Liam was to my left but was closely interacting to the girls bordering to the stage. I kept my smile on, feeling pumped to do another song until we saw management trying to pull us backstage for the next performance. We were in Los Angeles for the week, luckily performing at the 2012 VMA's. It was truly an honor since this was our first time at a big America award show. I felt so agitated my blood was pumping and going 60 beats per minute. As we waved to the fans good-bye, we cleared off the stage.

"That was massive!" screamed Zayn as we finally got backstage trying to catch our breaths.

"We did the crazy good job, don't ya think Harry?" Louis exclaimed as he put his arms around Harry.

"Don't we always?" Harry replied back.

I smiled at the four boys, feeling pretty satisfied with our performance. It's been on crazy year for all of us, with the tour and the album. The fans were the best, even if some of them are too crazy. But we felt grateful, we felt like we were on top of the world. It was an immense feeling of fulfillment and faith that kept us all on edge afterwards. We stood by for a while when management took us back to our original seats. The rest of the night went by fast, calling out the awards and names as usual. Lady Gaga even performed, which as always is a bit unusual. She's okay at times… without all the crazy wigs and what not. My boy Justin Bieber even won a couple awards or two, so respect for him. The night was going by like lighting, awards after awards until she came on stage. It was like an angel raining down from the sky. Dressed in a long white dress that ran down her soft skin. She stood tall and majestic on a tower. The stage looked amazing, as mini-dancers began appearing from the ground. But what kept me on my toes was the beautiful girl on the tower. It was Demi Lovato.

"Hey guys! How's everyone tonight?" She shouted from the tower, the crowd screamed and hollered with a response.

She giggled, oh that amazing giggle. It made my little blonde hairs rise. I felt so traumatized by her beauty.

"This song is dedicated to my beautiful Lovatics. You are all gorgeous and amazing. Never stop believing in yourself!" Her smile was the push that got me cheering like crazy up on my feet. The crowd went wild and then silence as she began singing her new single, Give Your Heart a Break.

Her long, glorious hair kept getting in a way but she still looked pretty damn sexy. Her voice, almost like an angel, sent a wave of happiness through the whole audience. I didn't notice how big my smile was until Liam nudged my shoulder for a second.

"You alright, mate?" Liam looked at me laughing but still confused.

"I'm more than alright, man." My voice sounded enthusiastic, from what I can feel.

Her performance was brilliant, spectacular, astounding, so many words I can't even begin to describe. Demi looked so damn sexy, I wanted to jump on stage and sing with her. Once she her part was over, she bowed and waved good-bye. She trotted towards the backstage leaving me wanting more. I had to meet her now!

"Uh, mate, I'll be right back, eh?" I told Liam and showed a reassuring smile.

He didn't question it and just nodded. Leisurely, I tried to find my way back stage. I didn't know how to even begin to talk to her. Do I look okay? I wore a nice fitted black shirt, white pants with my favorite black shoes. Would she like it? Maybe not? Am I going to strong? Before I knew it I made it backstage. It was pretty crowded, stars all lined up to see who's next and what else was going to happen. But there she was, sitting on a small wooden chair. She had just changed back to her original short dress she wore earlier that night. She smiled at her make-up artist as she started walking towards my direction. Holy crap I think this is it!

She was inches away until she tripped on her heels. I, being as quick as I can be, kept her from failing.

"Oh crap!" she yelp, her body gripped onto mine.

Shivers were shot through my body, like electricity. I looked down at her and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She looked up and replied, "Yes, of course. Uh... aren't you one of the boys from One Direction?"

Oh shit she knows about me? What do I say?

"Uh... yeah! I'm Niall Horan."

"Ahhh. I'm Demi. Demi Lovato."

"I know. I'm a big fan! You were truly amazing out there."

"Awww! Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it!"

What now? Aw shit I can't stop looking at her.

She giggled again, "Uh, you can let go of me now?"

I totally forgot I had her in my arms, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay!" she composed herself and found her balance.

"Uh… yeah. You sang beautifully tonight. Can I take a picture with you?"

"Yes! Of course!" Demi smiled and walked over to her make-up station to grab her camera.

We stood side by side, our arms brush each other. I felt tingly inside, nervous. Once the picture was taken, she chuckled.

"What?" I asked smiling, looking at her.

She stopped giggled and looked me, "I don't know. I find the picture funny."

I looked at the picture on camera, we do kind of look funny.

I chuckled with her, "We look pretty damn awesome!"

She laughed loud this time, "Awesome? Wow it sounds so much funny when you say it with that accent. By the way, I love your Irish accent; it's so cute."

She didn't stop laughing. I couldn't help but just truly want to kiss her. The urge was hard to resist, her lips looked so soft and supple.

"My accent? Well darn I can't help it!" I tried using my most thick Irish accent as possibly. It worked out perfectly as she laugh was even stronger now. Her laugh, it was addicting. I could truly want to hear it all night.

"This too corny for words, but I like it."

"Corny? I thought we were just being awesome." Wow, I'm doing pretty damn well at this.

She grinned, she was really close now. She eyed me up and down until she spoke, "Well I want to hear it more. But right now I have to get back to my seat. My mom is probably worrying like crazy."

I heart sank and I frowned. I wanted to tell her to stay but that would be selfish of me since she truly had to go.

"But…" she took my hand and grabbed a pen from her desk. She scribbles a couple numbers on my hand and said, "Text me after the show is over so we can continue talking? I really want to get to know my new Irish friend."

I smiled widely, "Yes! Definitely!"

Before she walks off, she looked back. All I really did was just smile. She smiled back and walks out of backstage. For a moment I felt like I was going to go crazy. I kind of understand the feeling of how the girls 'fan-girl' over the boys and I.

Liam walks in backstage looking worried, "There you are! You've been gone for so long the boys and I began worrying."

I barely paid any attention to Liam because I just kept thinking about Demi, "Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean it. I just had a little chat with Demi Lovato."

He looked at me surprised, "Demi Lovato? The girl that was on the tower?"

"Yes."

Liam observed me for quite sometimes until he spoke, "Got a crush there, eh mate?"

He playfully punched my shoulder, "I guess you can say that."

"Come now, eh? We don't want to miss the rest of the show now, don't we?"

Liam put his arm around my shoulder and walked me back to our seats. The rest of the night was just amazing. More awesome performances from Rihanna, Coldplay, even our good friend Bruno Mars sang. Adele won Artist of the Year award, representing Britain quite well may I add? The night went just as planned. I looked around but couldn't see Demi near us. No matter, I'll just text her.

Right before the Host was ending the show, I pulled out my phone and texted Demi's phone.

_Sent at 11:30 pm to Demi Lovato: 'Hey! So were we meetin?'_

I waited a couple minutes for a response until I felt my phone vibrate.

_Sent at 11:32 pm from Demi Lovato: 'Out front, across the street from the place!'_

I smiled at the text, she wants to chill with me? My emotions, man!

_Sent at 11:33 pm to Demi Lovato: 'Ok. See you there!'_

Once then, the show finally ended. The audience, slowly were exiting the nearest doors. Me and the boys were squish in between everyone but luckily finally got out. Outside was a chaos, fans cheering for all the celebrities coming out. We even got a lot of girls screaming out names too. One girl even grabbed Zayn, but Louis got them off. The fans were going crazy, I didn't know how I was going to get to the other side without being noticed by fans and even paparazzi.

"Nialler? You aight?" Zayn looked at me once we finally got to the edge of the side walk.

I looked around to see if maybe Demi got to the other side but there were too many cars to tell.

"Yeah. But I need to get across the street."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because… Demi Lovato wants to chill with me!"

The guys looked at each other for a moment, puzzled. But then smirked like the dirty minded bastards they are.

"Oh I see! We got you, Nialler!" said Zayn.

"Go get em', tiger. We got your back from fans and paparazzi." Louis winked.

I couldn't be more thankful for better brothers than them, "Thanks guys! Much appreciated."

"Go on now, before you miss your chance!" Harry shouted.

The boys all covered me while I ducked down and slowly walked through the cars on the street. Before I knew it, I safely made it across. And there she was, Demi was sitting on a small bench nearby. She wore different clothes now. She wore a loose white top underneath her long coat. She had tight leggings and heels. She sat there, whistling and waiting for me.

Gradually, I brought up the courage to stride towards her. Once I reached her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Why hello there!" she said eagerly.

"Hi," It was all the courage I could say.

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure," I held my arm out for her to take.

I felt so anxious that all I did was look up at the sky. You don't usually see the stars at night sadly, since there so much light down here. Still, it makes me think how crazy everything in my life has been so far. The X Factor, becoming One Direction, having our album hit #1, sold out tours, and now this. The one girl who I thought was so beautiful was walking right next to me. Demi and I never truly met before this, but I did tweet her a lot. I have watched her documentary 'Stay Strong' and thought she was amazing. For a girl who thinks she is not good enough, she is everything to me. I have had a crush on her for months, and watching her today proved my feelings. Her voice on her song 'Skyscraper' brought me to chills. Everything about her was beautiful, and she needs to know that.

We walked for a while in a comfortable silence until she broke it, "So… how's it like being in One Direction?"

"It's great! The fans have been massive! Everything has been a blessing."

"That's good to hear."

I was even more anxious now, "How's it like being the beautiful and strong, Demi Lovato?"

She chuckled, "Beautiful and Strong? I wouldn't say that…"

I tighten our hold on each other, "But you are. You really are."

She perked up, "Thank you. Not many people say that…"

I was bewildered, "Not that many people? Everyone agrees you are stunning. You stood strong when life brought you down. You fight for your problems on a daily basis but still manage to smile. You struggle, but never let it defeat you. If that's not beautiful and strong, then I don't know what is!"

I waited for a response when her eyes met mine. They sparkled almost, like diamonds.

"Nobody has ever said that to me… thank you." She pulled me into a hug.

"No problem."

The hug lasted a while, our embrace not moved. That until a car beeped on our direction.

"Oh my god! It's Niall and Demi!" two girls screamed from the front seat.

"Shit..."I muttered, annoyed that they found us.

I grabbed Demi's hand and quickly jogged away from fans. I wanted to be alone with her, no interruptions. I dragged her into a dark alley not far from my hotel actually. It was quiet and night was still dark. The moon shined down at little cracks in the alley. Our hands still on tight grasp, we found a pub down the alley. It was a good enough place to hide out the fans for now.

"Do you mind?" I asked

She smiled, "Not at all."

We entered the bar to see a couple of people relaxing, drinking, and playing at a pool table. We sat on the nearest table. We got comfortable with together, and everything just felt so right.

"This is… nice." She smiled yet said in a sarcastic tone.

I chuckled, "Well would you rather get mobbed by our crazy fans?"

"Our? You mean yours, mister Horan. I'm not the one in a British boy band, you know?"

I loved the way she said my last name, "Yeah well I'm not the one who's a teen pop sensation."

"Excuse me? So are you!"

"Yes, but I wasn't on Disney, eh?"

She pushes her fists together and laughed, "Dammit! You're right about that. You won."

"I always win."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, actually."

Demi stood up from her seat, "In that case then, let's have a game of pool. Whoever wins has the loser do a dare. Deal?"

I stood up proudly, "You got it! You're going down, Miss Lovato."

She laughed as s he made her way at the pool table and grabbed a stick, "Dream on, leprechaun. I got this in the bag."

"Leprechaun? Aren't you part Irish too? You got jokes, eh? Well I got skills."

She smirked as the place her stick on the first ball. She squinted her eyes a bit before she hit them. The balls flew all around the table until one fell into a hole.

"I call strips." She winked.

I had to laugh, only because her voice makes my stomach turn. I felt like all the butterfly community of Los Angeles came right onto my stomach, and all I could release was laughter. But its okay, she said she liked my laugh. The game kept going on, one hit after another. In the end, I got the better end of the stick. I manage to won by a couple points ahead.

"So you were saying?" I said, noticing how thick my accent is now.

She bit her lips, oh man how sexy is that?

"Alright, fine. You win, leprechaun. So what do you want?"

What do I want? I want you. But I couldn't say that, we just met for the first time. It would be to… quick. I needed to go slow. I ask for my princess and I found her. And If I want her, I'm going to make every minute possible. I hesitated for a moment, feeling like she would get mad if I ask her this. But I said anyways, just because I can't stand it anymore.

"I want… a kiss?" I put my arms around my head, trying to act calm as possible.

She was a little startled, that's for sure. I thought for a moment she was going to either smack me in the face or just walk out. But what I didn't expect was her smile, her body walking towards me. Her hands cupped my face has she leaned in and our lips clashed. They were soft, like I noticed before. They tasted like some kind of fruit, but I liked it. I felt the sparks, I felt the feeling, and it was amazing. Her kiss was just simple but effect, something Harry would say. I didn't want to let go but she did and smirked.

"How was that?"

I stuttered for a response, "I-I-I thought it was… really amazing."

"Amazing? Well thanks I guess."

I didn't know what else to do but just response back to this. Before she was going leave, a grab her hands and push her onto me. Out lips clashed once more, but this time I was in control. I kept it long but simple too, no crazy hardcore making-out. I just wanted to feel her lips, I wanted this to be special. When I let go, her face beamed.

"Wow… N-Niall… that was even b-better." She also stuttered on her words.

Before I even noticed, she clutches hour hands once more. She drags me out of the bar feeling exiting for the night.

Once outside, she stop and looked at me.

"So my Leprechaun.. where shall we go next?"

"I don't know… where ever you want to be?"

She smiled and gripped her hold on me, "In that case, I know the perfect place! Come on!"

She drags me out of the alley into the busy streets of Hollywood, Los Angeles. Everything felt like a dream, like this wasn't real to me. Demi Lovato kissed me and wanted to go places with me? I couldn't ask for a better person. I needed someone to pinch me, someone to tell me if this is real or not. But I felt it, the magic you can say. This wasn't a dream, this was pure amazing perfect reality…


End file.
